Through the ages
by Dream Factory
Summary: Bella is an old vampire at the head of the Cullen's coven. She's haunted by her past. Edward is a young human who just arrived in town. But soon, he begins to attract a lot of creatures whose first concern is not his safety.


**Title: **Through the ages.

**Rating: **R for now (Maybe NC-17 later)

**Genre: **AU, Romance

**Pairing:** Bella x Edward, Alice x Jasper, Rosalie x Emmett, Esme x Carlisle

**Summary: **Let's mix things up a bit. What if Bella was the vampire and Edward the human ? But what if there also was much, much more than that ?

**Disclaimer: **The whole Twilight universe belongs to Stephenie Meyers. I'm just borrowing its characters for a while. I promise I'll give them back.

**Remember: **English is not my first language so there'll probably be some mistakes. I'm doing my best to avoid them though.

**  
A/N:** I have to admit that even though I loved the books, the relationship between Edward and Bella disturbed me a little. I have plenty of ideas to make things different. So I'll do my best and hope you'll like it.

_She still hear it sometimes. The screams, the pleas for mercy. And the laughters._

_She still smell it sometimes. The fire, the sweat. And the blood._

_She still feel it sometimes. The horror, the pain. And this body writhing against hers._

**W**ell, not sometimes, actually. Every night. At the darkest hours of the night, when she is alone. When no-one is here anymore to distract her from those thoughts.

She was walking in the woods, making no noises. She didn't wanted to disturb the life of all those creatures who woke up when the moon was high in the sky. But of course, she disturbed it by her mere presence. Everything grew silent as she approached. The animals smelt it in her, the predator, the killer. They made no noises, but she could hear their hearts beating frenetically. They'd all be dead if she had wanted to. But she didn't. On nights like that, her mind was clearer than ever. She was the most dangerous being in the area. Dangerous for animals but also dangerous for humans, even though she had swear to never harm any human. Not anymore.

Her family shared her convictions about that. They were all living in peace with humans. Even though it was harder for some of them. But they were fighting, every day, to keep the promise of protecting humans instead of killing them. But she knew there was always a risk. They walked, talked and acted like humans but they weren't. Some day, one of them might slip off. And the false pretenses would disappear. Everyone would see them as what they trully are. Predators.

The best thing might have been to stay away from humans. Hide somewhere, in the mountains and disappear. She had lived like that before. And it wasn't bad, not really. But of course, that wasn't exactly true. After all, she had left the mountains. She had joined civilisation and had pretended to be human. Because she couldn't stand to be alone. She wanted someone, anyone besides her. So she wouldn't have to feel alone anymore.

And she had found Carlisle. And Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. They had become her family. They had stand by her side, no matter what had happened. They trusted her with their lives. She was in charge of them. In charge of their coven. And she had sworn to protect them. Over and over again. Every night she made the same promess to the moon. She would protect them, at the cost of her life. They were everything she had. Her family.

The calm and pacifist Carlisle. The sweet and tender Esme. The strong and brave Emmett. The beautiful and perfect Rosalie. The powerful and protective Jasper. And the wonderful and bouncy Alice. They were everything she had. Everything she ever had. They had save her.

Carlisle and Esme were like parents to her. Taking care of her and loving her like she had never been loved before.

When Esme held her in her arms, she felt like everything would be alright. She had never knew the tenderness of a mother before meeting Esme.

Carlisle was her dearest friend. Funnily enough, he often acted like a father with her even though she was much, much older than him. But he was the smartest man she knew. And his advices were always correct.

Emmett was the brother she never had. Always laughing and playing jokes to everyone. But he was also very protective of her.

Rosalie was calmer than her husband. The tragedy of her life had made her stronger. And she was a sister to her.

Jasper was...well, Jasper. So in tunes with her emotions. He had named himself her protector. She didn't knew why but since he had joined their family, he had always been standing between Alice and her and the rest of the world.

And Alice, Alice was her little sister, her confident, her best friend.

Speaking of which, she heard someone approaching. She stopped and sniffed the air. She knew that smell of course. Alice, the sweet Alice was running toward her. She could smell Jasper on Alice as well. Of course, she knew what they had been doing. And that was weird. Because it was too early for them to be satisfied of each others. Something must had happened.

When Alice stopped right in front of her, she opened her mouth to speak but the pixie was faster.

"What's wrong Bella ?" Alice asked with a pained expression on her face. "Jasper could feel your sorrow from the house."

"So that's why you came ?." Bella asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Jasper gave me the general direction and my visions did the rest. I want to know if I can help you somehow."

"No, you can't. But that was nice of you asking." Bella replied bitterly.

"But-" Alice began.

"Alice, you know how much I love you." Bella interrupted. "You, all of you, are my life. I'd die without hesitation for any of you. And I know you would do the same for share almost everything. And this is what's wrong, Alice. Almost. There are things that you don't share with me. And that I don't want you to share with me anyway." She grimaced, making Alice laugh. "There also are some things that I can't share with you. I know that you don't quite understand that. Because you have Jasper. And you share everything with him..."

"But-"

"But me. Me... I'm alone."

Alice frozed. Her features tensed before relaxing again. Bella knew that she was having one of her visions.

"Things are changing as we talk," she said cryptically.

"What are you talking about ?" Bella asked, confused.

Alice smiled. "You'll see."

_She'd like to scream sometimes. To cover the noises she hears in her head._

_She'd like to cry sometimes. To wash the blood that still covers her body._

_She'd like to die sometimes. To forget all this._

~~~~~  
So ? Did you liked it ? Want more ? Reviews


End file.
